


One Night Stand Gone Wrong

by kinkyqueen



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, One Night Stands, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyqueen/pseuds/kinkyqueen
Summary: Even had only come to the club to unwind with the boys. He hadn’t really intended to find a hookup or a rebound after he and Sonja finally parted ways. He didn’t feel particularly sad about the three month old breakup. He did miss Sonja but only in the way you miss a close friend who you drifted apart. He was no stranger to one night stands. And what better way to kick off his new-found freedom with this beautiful boy?





	One Night Stand Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arven (Ddevdas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddevdas/gifts).

Even was burning up.

He had his fingers entangled in the boy’s hair, pulling the silky blonde strands hard. He gripped the boy harder, their feet almost on top of each other, hips slotted together so perfectly that excruciating pleasure travelled up his groin.

The boy seemed to be in the throes of frenzied pleasure too. Green eyes, the irises now swallowed entirely by black, cupid bow lips swollen and wet and his skin had a slight sheen of perspiration. He smelled of clean sweat, weed and bodywash. No deodorant, for which Even was thankful.

He had spotted this angel more than an hour ago, standing with another guy with curly chocolate brown locks and incredibly thick eyebrows. Curly seemed to be the love child of Brooke Shields and Karl Marx. The observation made him giggle.

Angel Face had thick curly dark blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes and cupid bow lips Even wanted to sink his teeth into. He was tall but not as much as Even.

The revelries in the club raged on well into the dark of the night and it didn’t seem to stop anytime soon. Even had only come to the club to unwind with the boys. He hadn’t really intended to find a hookup or a rebound after he and Sonja finally parted ways. He didn’t feel particularly sad about the three month old breakup. He did miss Sonja but only in the way you miss a close friend who you drifted apart. He was no stranger to one night stands. And what better way to kick off his new-found freedom with this beautiful boy?

So, here he was, their tongues entangled, Even almost ready to come with the way their make-out session was going. He broke away from the beautiful boy and whispered raggedly into his ear.

“Wanna get out of here?”

The boy nodded jerkily, cheeks flushed a delicious pink and his eyes were so ravenous that he seemed like he would like to devour Even. Even gulped and from the corner of his eye, he could see the boys smirking and high-fiving him. Even rolled his eyes and focused on the boy before him who was humming impatiently. Even smirked at him and grabbing his hand, pulled him out of the club.

The night air was frigid but Even felt like he was burning up. For a moment, he fantasized about getting it on with the boy at the alley which was at the back of the club but dismissed the idea. H needed to make this night count. The boy deserved that. Atleast his mouth did.

Laughing, they both sprinted towards the tram stop, their occasional bursts of speed interrupted by hot kisses and grappling hands. By the time they got there, they were both panting and grinning at each other.

“Yours or mine?” Even panted out.

The boy hummed in reply. “Yours, mine is a little far.”

Even faltered for a second. “Umm, actually so is mine. I live near Frogner Park.”

The boy momentarily froze. He didn’t seem to be too pleased with the information.

“Alright, we’ll still go to yours? My roommates won’t be too pleased to see me bring another hookup back home.”

Even shifted in discomfort. Then he reminded himself this was just a hookup. No emotional connection, no strings attached. This was exactly what he needed. Not fall headfirst into another relationship which could be doomed to fail from the very start.

Besides, it was not like this boy seemed to want a relationship either. For fuck’s sake, they didn’t even know each other’s names.

He did want to know the other boy’s name though. See if the name was as beautiful as the visage.

They both got into the tram which was blissfully empty except for a few passengers and sank down into adjacent seats. The tension in the air held on for only a few minutes until they both gave up and crashed their mouths again.

Even moaned rather obscenely when the boy lightly trailed his fingers on the inside of his thigh, clothed in denim. His fingers continued up to the apex of his thighs where his cock was pressing into the seat of his jeans, the bulge straining and uncomfortable.

In retaliation, Even lightly traced along the boy’s hips until his fingers pressed into the shallow dips right above his perky butt. The boy moaned and his hips churned restlessly. Even pressed once again and then dipped his fingers into the waistband of his boxers in one solid shove. The boy’s breath hitched.

Angel boy was now lightly tracing his bulge as Even panted into his mouth. Even felt like his dick was on the cusp of sensitivity, hips jerking at each teasing touch. All his nerve endings were sizzling with electricity. His skin felt like it was set on fire.

With a gasp, he tore himself away from the boy with his devilishly sinful fingers. He expected to see a smirk on the boy’s face. Instead, Angel Face looked as unhinged as Even felt. His lips were bitten and red and his bulge was rather impressive.

Their silent stare-off came to an abrupt end when a middle aged women sitting right across them cleared her throat pointedly, glaring at both of them. Even could hardly feel the shame of their public and obscene fondling. This thing was too good to be true. Angel Face winked at the woman, his eyes twinkling and his mouth stretched in a shameless smirk. The woman huffed and turned away, muttering inaudibly.

Even glanced at Angel Face and saw him already looking at him, grinning slightly and already moving closer to him. Just as his lips brushed against Even’s, Even blurted out.

“What’s your name?”

The boy froze, his lips thinning. Even waited, each second seeming to stretch for an agonizing infinity and just as he was about to give up on getting an answer, the boy replied.

“I’m Isak”.

“Ok…..” Even drew out, wondering if he should tell Isak his name anyway even though the boy hadn’t asked him in return. At the end, he didn’t since Isak turned away from him and leaned on the window, staring outside pensively. The sexual tension seemed to dissipate slightly, giving way to an awkwardness that was slightly discomfiting, considering that they had been all over each other a minute before. Fuck, he shouldn’t have asked.

“How much longer till we get to your place?” Isak’s voice jolted Even out of his self-rebuke.

“Just a couple of minutes more and we have to walk a bit after that.” Even said rather apologetically when he noticed Isak rolling his eyes. They lapsed into silence again.

“That’s ok, actually. As long as I get to hear you scream my name.” Isak smiled salaciously at Even and Even almost choked on his tongue.

“I hope you live upto your cockiness because if you don’t, this is going to be rather uncomfortable” Even shot back, his cheeks reddening. Isak laughed, low and inviting but didn’t say anything more. The smirk on his face remained though.

When the tram finally reached Even’s stop, he took Isak’s hand in his and pulled him up. He could feel Isak shooting short glances at their joined hands and felt him finally relax.

Together, they both broke into a run at tandem, their laughter echoing into the cold streets as snow started falling heavier than before. Panting, they skidded to a halt in front of Even’s building and let themselves in, both giggling.

Isak suddenly spun Even around to face him and pushed him against the wall. Even’s breath rushed out on an exhale as he wedged his thigh between Even’s and rolled his hips sinuously on Even’s crotch. He could feel them both rapidly hardening, their cocks straining towards each other. They grinded against each other, humping wildly as their moans grew slightly in volume.

Just as Even almost resigned himself to coming just in front of the door of his building, Isak drew away, his face hidden in shadows.

“Not here, I have a promise to keep after all” He growled and dragged Even up the stairs.

When they reached his apartment, Even fumbled in his pockets for his keys. Isak pressed the entire length of his lean body behind Even, his cock pressing right into Even’s cleft between his buttocks. Even moaned and pushed back, his balls tightening dangerously.

This time, he pulled away, frantically trying to jam the key into the keyhole. The door swung open, both of them stumbling in. In an instant, they both pounced on each other, bodies colliding and their breaths whooshed out at the force. This didn’t stop them though.

Isak grabbed Even’s hips and kissed him hard, his tongue pressing insistently on Even’s lips to make them part. He pushed them both on the floor right behind the door, both gasping for breath but not stopping either.

Isak grappled at the buttons on Even’s jeans, ripping it off his legs in one smooth move, his jeans hanging off on a single leg. That was good enough for what was about to happen. Even ended up on his back on the floor and hitched his hoodie and shirt up to give Isak better access to his crotch.

Just as Isak curled his fingers under the waistband of Even’s boxers to pull them off, they heard a shocked cough.

They both scrambled up, feet skidding comically on the floor as they desperately searched for balance. 

And they both looked up right into Even’s parents’ shocked gazes.


End file.
